


Too long a wait.

by jocelyncade



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Comfort fic, Happy Ending, Lup is a touch starved lich, Other, and kravitz is a sweetheart, i love lup and i love kravitz and this is what comes of that, lup pov, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jocelyncade/pseuds/jocelyncade
Summary: Edit: Yo wtf 100 kudos? thanks y'all i literally posted this like 18 hours ago im so flattered lol.Lup isn't going to be getting her body back for a good while, and frankly she's sick of it. When you can't sleep, there's nothing to do besides think about your problems.At least Kravitz might know how to help her out with the whole "touch starved" thing.





	Too long a wait.

**Author's Note:**

> How the fuck do i write a summary. 
> 
> Anyway I was appalled at the lack of stuff in the Kravitz & Lup tag so I wrote my own thing. 
> 
> set a couple months after the hunger's defeated so its been a While. 
> 
> Enjoy I guess? ConCrit is appreciated I haven't really written anything but original shit in a while I dont know if I know how to write in character lmao.

Lup didn’t want for much. 

None of them really did, not once they got their shit together after defeating the Hunger.

They would eventually all move on, doing their own things, making even more of a name for themselves, but right now?  
Right now was a time to rest. 

And Lup? She had her friends - her family back again. Magnus, Merle, Davenport. Lucretia, even though, despite outward appearances she was just a little bit mad at her. You can’t stew in an umbrella for 10 years and have your own brother forget you without being a little bit mad. 

And Taako. Taako and Barry. She fucking missed them like nothing else. 

Being so close to Taako, but unable to talk to him, tell him she was right there with him. Realizing she didn’t know who she was; who anyone was. It was devastating. Like everything she could ever feel in the fucking umbrella all came to a head in the split second when the pieces fit together. 

And now they were together again. Maybe not in a fully literal sense, it would still be a while before they figured out her whole body sitch, but they’d figure it out. Not like they weren’t brilliant or anything. Barry had already fixed up Garfield’s body pod and they were figuring out how to go about it without making literally another Taako. She loved him, but no thanks. 

And Barry, close second to only Taako, was more reckless than he should be. He meant well;  
“If this body dies then at least I can hold you.” He’d said.  
As if Lup would let him do that to himself. No matter how much she’d would love to actually feel, Ghostrider was already on their case enough about the whole “Lich Thing” without another Barry growing another body. 

Kravitz was another new addition to their little family, though Taako would protest, a pink tinge to his cheeks as he waved off how head over heels he was for the reaper. 

Giant dork. They were perfect for each other. 

Lup and Kravitz had already spoken at length about a number of things; 

Taako, the Lich Thing, the Necromancy Thing, if she would teach him the mongoose language to surprise Taako (as if she really remembered more than conversational Mongoose after a literal century). 

Mostly just Taako though. She definitely approved of her brother’s choice, even though she knew he’d never listen even if she didn’t.  
She was happy to consider Kravitz to be something like a friend. 

Even so she was surprised to see him, on one particular lonely night. 

While everyone else slept, Lup wandered. 

They had offered to keep her company, but she didn’t want to inconvenience anyone. They needed their rest. Just because she didn’t, didn’t mean that they had to go out of their way to make sure she wasn’t lonely.

Not that she would admit to anyone that she was. 

Lonely that is. And a little bit jealous. Seeing everyone else getting to do all the things she hadn’t done in what felt like forever. 

She was out of the umbrella, sure. She still wasn’t corporeal. She couldn’t put braids into Taako’s hair. Couldn’t properly give Angus the handshake he kept trying to offer her. Couldn’t accept a patented Magnus Bear Hug. 

 

Even when Taako reluctantly cooked, she could only just smell what he had made. Like the ghost of a scent, not enough to be sure she wasn’t imagining things, but more than enough to make her feel the phantom rumblings of hunger, craving the sensation of just being. 

So when Kravitz had opened up the door into Taako’s living room, she was surprised, and more than a bit embarrassed to be doing to Lich equivalent of having a good cry. 

“Oh,” She took a deep inhale and tried to hide the shudder in her voice as her incorporeal form failed to even let her cry of all things. “Hey Skeletor. What’s shakin?”

“I was just coming in late from a job and grabbing a couple things from the Fantasy 7/11. Are you alright?”

“Who me? Pfft. I’m fine. It’s just all this… Motherfucking Pollen.” She floundered. Kravitz knew more than enough about Liches that she knew she couldn’t hide shit from him. 

“Yeah. Pollen. Well if you’re really fine then I’m gonna head on back. I didn’t know you were allergic though. I wonder if Taako is too. I should ask him when he wakes up later.”

“No!” She cursed herself for not even hesitating. Kravitz’ eyes widened as jerked his head back as she rushed towards him a bit too quickly. She faltered, wringing her hands. "I don’t want him to worry about me. You know how he gets. He tries not to act like it but he just fusses and he has enough to readjust to without him worrying about his dumb sister’s shit.” She admitted.  
Kravitz’ expression softened with a worry of his own at that. 

“I don’t want your pity either, Kravitz.” She scoffed. 

“I’m not pitying you Lup, I just want to know why you’re so upset. It could be any number of things, and don’t get me wrong, I’m here for you, but I’m not a mind reader. If you want to talk I can lend you an ear.”

She bit her lip anxiously. She wasn’t fond of sharing with anyone but Taako. Sometimes not even Barry. But here was Kravitz. Awake, and more than willing to be her friend. There was a part of her that worried he wouldn’t have even tried to make an effort if Koko didn’t have him wrapped around his finger, but she pushed that aside as she settled down next to the Reaper. 

“I feel selfish. Everyone is happy and together and I’m out and I’m here and finally I can see and talk to everyone. But I’m just… I’m not real Kravitz. Sure I’m here, and when I get my body back I’ll be corporeal again, but until that happens? I’m just nothing.” Her face would be red if she had one. She could almost feel the telltale pressure of impending tears she knew would never come. 

Kravitz exhaled softly. “Being a Lich is pretty shitty, huh?”

“Fucking right it’s shitty. Do you really think I’d ever do this if we didn’t need me and Barry to have a second guy while we were chasing the Light, Krav?”

“No, I don’t. That why I’m trying to find a way around your bounties. Lichdom is harder to forgive that just a bunch of plane-related resurrections.”

“And I do appreciate that. That a fuckin’ solid you’re doing us.”

He didn’t say anything back. They just sat in silence for a moment. Lup thinking, Kravitz just. Being there. 

Honestly she appreciated even that. She’d never ask, but she was happy he was here. 

“Honestly Krav? I just want to fucking hug someone. I haven’t felt anything in more than a decade. It feels like an eternity though.”

“I know the feeling, unfortunately. Before I met your brother I didn’t exactly have any attachments worth thinking about.”

“Gods, I just want my fucking body.” She gathered her knees to her chest and rested her head atop them. 

 

Out of nowhere, Kravitz smacked his forehead. 

“Hey, like I appreciate your Three Stooges impression. Trying to cheer me up, good idea. But what the fuck was that for?”

“I’m just an idiot Lup, I’m sorry.” And with that, he shed his skin, revealing his skeleton form. He reached an arm out and was visibly disappointed when his hand passed right through her. 

She sat up straighter, “what are ya doin’ man?”

“Just wait, please.”

She had an inkling, but wasn’t sure what he was attempting. She knew better than to hope he’d had an epiphany though. It would only lead to a more disappointing night than she was already having. 

He tried something else that she couldn’t quite tell. Nothing changed - he still passed through her, she still grew disheartened, despite not really having any hope in the first place.

Kravitz shut his eyes, focusing hard, and gasped as his form turned slowly more translucent, stuck somewhere between the wispy soul she’d seen just once before and his Skeletor getup. 

He stared through his hands, almost surprised he’d managed to do something. 

He hesitantly tried once more, his eyes closed again, as he leaned towards her. 

She sucked in a breath as she… Did she feel his hand? She certainly felt the pressure of his energy against hers. It wasn’t what she remembered but it was something.

He beamed, a toothy grin flashing her way as he looked at her with pride. 

“I’m truly sorry I didn’t think of this before, Lup. I didn’t realize you even were feeling this way. I would have tried this ages ago if I had known.”

And he reached around her body and held her tightly in the weird Lich/Reaper equivalent of a hug. Lup just froze. Kravitz still held on as she slowly melted away into a shaking mess. 

He gently stroked her shoulders in a way she hadn’t felt in fucking eons. And she was something close to happy. 

Kravitz gently let her go and leaned back. Her eyes were closed, her head towards the ground as he looked at her. He was impressed with her being able to hide all this from everyone. She took a deep breath in and he leaned closer to hear her whisper, “Can you do that again? Please?”

And he happily obliged. 

 

\---

The following morning Taako woke up grumpy and hot. He had grown used to not waking up alone, swaddled in blankets without his icepack of a boyfriend to spoon him. His hair was a mess and he was fucking sweaty and ready to bitch about this slight to anyone who would listen if Krav didn’t have a reason for not showing up even though he EXPLICITLY SAID HE WOULD. 

All his anger melted away as he found Kravitz not a minute after exiting his bedroom to go and take a shower. 

Sitting on the couch, was Kravitz, with Lup’s head in his lap as he gently rubbed her back. 

Kravitz’ smiled the best he could, with his skull face and all. 

“G’morning to you losers. Whatcha doin on the couch?”

Lup smirked, not opening her eyes, “I’m commandeering your boyfriend.”

Taako scoffed, indignantly. “Oh and what do you expect me to do in the meantime? Cuddle with fucking Barold?” 

And, as if summoning fucking Beetlejuice, Barry emerged from Lup and his’ room, glasses perched on his forehead, and his abysmal jean-printed pajama pants. 

“What about me?” He yawned, rubbing his eyes, and trying to focus on Lup’s ethereal form on the couch. 

“Krav’s a fucking genius babe. I think he’s knocked you down for the “Smartest Boyfriend” Championship belt.”

“The what?” He said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. 

And Lup laughed. A real laugh for once too. 

If Krav didn’t have her Sister-in-Law seal of approval already, he certainly earned it now.


End file.
